


in the eye of the hurricane · jiyoodong

by jiutopia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, jiyoodong, they're on vacation and idk it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiutopia/pseuds/jiutopia
Summary: "the air seemed thicker, the music was just a distant sound and the outside world... did not exist. handong was trapped between them and the feeling was wonderful. she felt herself in the eye of the hurricane: she knew it could cause great damage, but she never imagined that the feeling of danger could be so good."
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 61





	in the eye of the hurricane · jiyoodong

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i thought that jiyoodong nation deserved some goods and here i am!
> 
> i just wanna say that english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes! hope y'all enjoy it!

minji opened her eyes slowly, facing the vast sunny blue sky that was cloudless that day. she smiled, satisfied by the warm sun on her skin, along with the beach breeze... she really needed this, to relax after the group's last comeback. it was always a very tiring period.

fortunately, the long-awaited two-week vacation had arrived.

the woman stood up so that she was sitting on the sand. on the horizon, she could see two well-known figures at sea, her companions from that trip: handong and yoohyeon, who looked like two happy children playing in the water. minji laughed lightly at the scene... it was good to know that they were having fun. the three decided to travel together after the suggestion of yoohyeon, and ended up in a beach house of one of the girl's relatives. they would spend three days there, this being the second, and then each one of them would meet their own family to spend the rest of the vacation.

minji felt her belly growl, and wondered in thought what time it should be. she took out her cell phone from her bag and unlocked it to check the time, being surprised to see that it was past two in the afternoon.

the leader got up and gathered her belongings in the bag, then walked to the front of the sea and waved the girls to get back, after all, it was way past lunchtime.

handong and yoohyeon came awkwardly out of the sea, fighting the current while still splashing water on each other. minji laughed and handed each one a towel, and without much delay, the three women started walking back to the house that was not far from there.

– so... – minji started to speak, drawing their attention. – tteokbokki for lunch?

the sun was already setting when the three of them were sitting on the porch of the house, watching the charming contrast of the colors of dusk with the blue of the sea on the horizon. handong and minji were on a sofa and shared a blanket due to the intense wind, while yoohyeon was on a chair and snuggled inside her own sweatshirt. peace had settled in, and only the sound of the ocean waves was audible.

– missing the girls already? – minji asked after a while, receiving two light laughs in response.

– i would say that it's a little strange not to have bora bothering me every five minutes... – yoohyeon commented hugging her own knees.

– yeah, everything it's kinda chaotic when we are all together, then when we separate it takes a while to get used to all this... quietness. – handong said while staring at the sea. minji smiled and nodded in agreement with the chinese woman's words.

the seven girls were like family. they spent all day together, doing just about everything together. when they were apart, even if it was just one of them and the other six continued together, it was like something was missing. they were very close...

perhaps some of them were "closer" than others.

– well, we don't need to get used to the quietness for now if we don't want to... – yoohyeon settled in the chair and the other two turned to face her, curious – what do you think of a little party?

and everything came together quickly. minji and handong started preparing the drinks, while yoohyeon organized the playlist and took care of arranging the food (pizza, obviously).

in that pace, the environment of the house had completely changed in a short period of time: from calm to agitation. the music was loud (which fortunately was not a problem, after all the other houses were further away) and the women were already starting to feel slightly dizzy from the effect of the alcohol on their bloodstream.

yoohyeon was dancing in the middle of the room while eating a slice of pizza. handong filled another glass of wine for herself while minji sat on the sofa, devouring some pizza as if her life depended on it. even though she was the most tolerant for alcohol there, the leader was already moving away from the "sober" concept.

and so it went on for quite a while: the three of them having fun, laughing unconcerned while talking about random subjects (some with absolutely no sense) and even gossiping about other idols.

it was a good feeling: being able to enjoy that moment without caring about commitments they would have the next day. the responsibilities they had as artists seemed extremely distant that night. it was just minji, handong and yoohyeon enjoying the feeling of freedom.

now, the three were relaxed while the music still echoed through the room. yoohyeon was lying with her head on handong's lap, who was drinking the rest of a bottle of wine. minji was sitting on the floor while resting her back on the sofa, finishing her own drink. however, the older one stood up quickly when one of her favorite songs started playing.

– full moon! – minji exclaimed as she started to move her body in the sensual rhythm of the song. like the big sunmi fan she was, yoohyeon got up from the couch and accompanied her leader in the dance. the younger one did a few steps of the choreography itself, while minji kept her eyes closed and let her hips move freely following the melody.

handong watched the two closely with a slight smile on her face... in particular, her gaze went to minji's hips. it was not news that the eldest certainly knew how to move her body and make anyone hypnotized by it. this time, her victim was the chinese woman.

from that moment on, it was as if things happened so fast... or even in slow motion, it was difficult to explain. while minji was still dancing sensuously with her eyes closed, yoohyeon noticed the older one and sneaked up behind her, bringing one hand to the woman's hip while moving at the same pace. their bodies glued together.

minji smiled at the touch, and soon took advantage of the situation, pushing her ass towards yoohyeon trying to deepen the contact. she took one of her hands to the youngest's neck, lightly squeezing the spot while concentrating on her own moves. now, yoohyeon had closed her eyes, letting her nostrils get intoxicated by jiu's perfume.

in fact, this was not the first time the two had been this close. during the eras of "you and i" and "what", they slept together a few times. the tension that existed between them was way too high to handle in that time. it was as if it had come out of nowhere, but none of them had regretted it. they had decided to end it after some time "for the sake of the group", but the sexual tension that existed between them had never completely disappeared. at that moment, it was pretty obvious.

handong was still sitting on the couch, motionless, just watching the actions between the two women closely. it was clearly far from one of the jokes among friends that they used to do, and it became even clearer when minji turned around, now facing yoohyeon. the youngest girl's arms held her around the waist almost possessively. minji bit her own lower lip while keeping her gaze fixed on the younger girl's attractive mouth. almost instinctively, she chose to close the space between them, capturing yoohyeon's lips in a slow but intense kiss.

the chinese woman took a few seconds to fully process the scene that was happening in front of her. she already had some suspicions about the two, and in that moment everything had been confirmed. but... was it weird that she was enjoying watching that?

minji was lightly scratching the back of yoohyeon's neck, while focusing on deepening the kiss. the leader was aware that they were being watched, and that stimulated her even more. yoohyeon slightly bit jiu's lower lip, then leading her mouth to trail a kiss path from the older woman's jaw to her neck.

hugging yoohyeon's neck with one of her arms, minji opened her eyes and faced handong directly. the older woman's look was lustful, obscure. when she noticed the clearly interested chinese woman, she laughed in a naughty way.

– you know, dong, you can join us if you want... – minji declared in a malicious tone. yoohyeon ceased the kisses on jiu's neck to face the other, smiling in a way that seemed even inviting.

finally, handong seemed to have come out of the trance she was in. she felt her breath catch briefly at the words of her leader. had it gotten hotter in that room or...?

– you don't have to be ashamed of us – now it was yoohyeon's turn to speak. she broke away from minji and walked over to the chinese woman, holding out a hand in her direction. – so, what do you say?

handong hesitated. her gaze varied between yoohyeon, her hand and minji who was watching her carefully. it was obvious that the two women were absurdly attractive, and handong would be lying if she said that she had never fantasized about what it would be like to sleep with one of them; especially with minji, due to the performance of "troublemaker" that they did together. the touches they had shared, the sensations... handong wouldn’t complain if she could feel more of that again. much more...

yoohyeon was not far behind at all when it came to the "attractive" item. she had an enviable body, which handong had already checked several times (usually accompanied by certain inappropriate thoughts). she always tried to ignore them, but now they all seemed to be surfacing at once and the possibility of doing them was right there, in front of her.

consumed by curiosity, excitement and the alcohol itself, handong finally grabbed yoohyeon's hand and stood up. the taller one grinned at the action, then pulled her into the middle of the room towards minji.

– it'll be our little secret? – handong asked, while yoohyeon put a lock of hair behind her ear. minji approached slowly, placing her hands gently on the chinese woman's thin waist. even with subtle touches of the two, handong was already feeling goosebumps on her skin.

– of course, dongdong – minji spoke hoarsely as she approached her ear. the leader tossed handong's hair over her shoulder, so that the neck was completely exposed towards her. yoohyeon lightly caressed her face, analyzing every possible trace of the spot. – you know, i'm your unnie... it's my duty to take care of you, to make you feel good...

and with those words, any trace of hesitation was completely gone from handong's mind. she just really wanted to be kissed and touched in every possible place.

yoohyeon passed her thumb briefly over the chinese woman's lips that parted, and then ended the space that existed between them, gripping her waist firmly and starting a kiss that didn't take long to warm up. minji began to distribute kisses along the length of handong's neck, going down to the curve where she deposited some light bites, making the woman sigh between the kiss with the other.

the air seemed thicker, the music was just a distant sound and the outside world... did not exist. handong was trapped between them and the feeling was wonderful. she felt herself in the eye of the hurricane: she knew it could cause great damage, but she never imagined that the feeling of danger could be so fucking good.

now as if they were reversing their roles, minji joined her lips to handong's, while yoohyeon freely walked her hands over the body of the chinese woman, exploring every single curve. those who were kissing stopped briefly so that minji could remove the crop top that handong was wearing, then devoured her lips with greater intensity while her hands worked to lightly scratch handong's defined abdomen. yoohyeon distributed kisses and occasional hickeys over her now exposed shoulders, her hands now bolder clutching the ass and thighs of the woman in the middle.

– what do you think about taking this to a more comfortable place? – yoohyeon suggested. minji broke the kiss and smiled, pleased with the words of the youngest girl there, and without delay, the three of them left for the bedroom of the house, making sure to lose some clothes on the way.

yoohyeon pushed handong on the bed, then lying down beside her and kissing her intensely again. minji remained standing for a few seconds watching the scene satisfied, until she lay down on the other side of the chinese girl and began to distribute kisses from her thigh to near her collarbone. realizing the approach of the elder, handong ceased the kiss with yoohyeon and pulled minji by the nape of the neck, now joining their lips.

minji and yoohyeon's hands roamed handong's body freely, and it was almost pathetic to know that even without needing much, the chinese woman's panties were already a complete mess. yoohyeon opened handong's bra, and after the woman's breasts were exposed, the youngest was quick to grab one of them willingly, focusing on sucking and lightly biting the pink nipple. handong broke the kiss with minji to sigh intensely when feeling the contact of yoohyeon's hot tongue, causing the leader who was watching the scene to smirk biting her own lower lip.

– you are such a good girl handong, you deserve to be properly rewarded – minji spoke softly, and her hand that rested on the abdomen of the chinese woman went down to her panties, starting to stimulate her sensitive point over the fabric. handong let out a low moan at the touch, throwing her head back next. was this really happening? - yooh, do you want to feel how wet she is?

yoohyeon placed one last kiss on handong's breast, facing minji next. the two women smiled at each other, and the youngest helped the leader remove the last piece of clothing that handong was wearing. yoohyeon stroked her inner thigh before reaching the center of the legs, running her middle finger on the spot to "check it", and really: the woman was soaked. handong arched her back and another groan escaped her throat, this time a little louder.

– poor thing, i think we'll have to deal with her first... – yoohyeon said, now adding her index finger to make light movements in handong's intimacy. heavens, the anticipation was killing the sanity of the chinese girl. she didn't even remember when it was the last time she felt this horny.

– you think? – minji asked while pouting a little.

– please... – those were the only words that escaped handong's mouth in a low tone. the other two smiled and looked at each other, as if they already knew what to do. minji leaned over and kissed yoohyeon briefly, making sure to suck the younger girl's tongue at the end.

yoohyeon started to intensify her movements, leaning and spreading kisses on handong's neck and collarbone. the chinese bit her own lip trying to suppress her moans, but this action was completely in vain when she felt minji penetrate one of her fingers at her entrance.

– so tight... – minji commented while her other free hand palpated one of handong's breasts, playing with the woman's nipple between her index and middle fingers. at that point, the chinese no longer cared to contain her moans, but she still felt like she needed more...

as if she were able to read thoughts, minji answered to her will, adding another finger to her entrance. handong arched her back and squeezed yoohyeon's hair tightly, causing the younger one to smirk and lean over to kiss her again. without delay, both minji and yoohyeon intensified their movements, almost as synchronously as an orchestra: the youngest masturbated her quickly, now concentrating on the clit, while the older one fucked her hard, taking her fingers as deep as possible.

– f-fuck, i... – handong was unable to complete her words when she reached the orgasm. the chinese woman arched her back hard while her legs were shaking uncontrollably, as minji and yoohyeon watched her as if they were enchanted by the scene. little by little the women stopped their movements. yoohyeon straightened the messy hair on handong's sweaty face; minji, in her turn, took the two fingers she had used to fuck her to handong's mouth, causing the woman to suck them. the oldest observed the scene with satisfaction.

handong's chest rose and fell rapidly; she seemed to be out of her own senses. that was probably the best orgasm she ever had in her life... with two colleagues of her group. her co-workers, her friends. maybe in the end that saying was really true: the forbidden fruit always taste better.

– come sit on my face, pretty thing. – minji said to yoohyeon while lying on her back. the youngest laughed wickedly at the words, passing over handong and placing a brief kiss on the woman's forehead, until she stopped on top of minji. yoohyeon ran her tongue over the leader's lips, then joined their lips together. minji lightly scratched the length of her back, until yoohyeon broke the kiss and started to climb up to fix her intimacy on minji's face.

the older one slapped yoohyeon's ass before finally starting to suck the girl's center, grabbing her thighs as she did so. yoohyeon closed her eyes and threw her head back, just focusing on the wonderful feeling that minji was giving her. as this was not the first time of the two, jiu already had an idea of what to do to please yoohyeon.

handong watched the two closely, already feeling her body heat up again by the scene and the alcohol. she wanted to somehow repay the pleasure they had given her, and soon an idea came to her. as yoohyeon already looked busy, the chinese woman positioned herself so that she was in the middle of minji's legs, opening them gently so she could have better access to her main target. handong watched her leader's wet center for a few moments, before starting to distribute kisses and some light bites on the inside of her thigh.

yoohyeon's dragged moans echoed around the room, while the girl moved her hips looking for even more friction with minji's tongue. the leader in turn was surprised by handong's action, and felt her breath catch briefly in her throat when the chinese woman's tongue came into contact with her intimacy... by her movements, minji imagined that this should not be the first time that handong did this.

the room was hot, completely consumed by the pleasure of the sweaty bodies of the three women. yoohyeon grabbed minji's hair, announcing that she was not far from reaching her orgasm. handong feeling even more determined for minji to reach the same, added two fingers at the woman's entrance, fucking her while still focusing on sucking and licking her clit.

it wasn't long until yoohyeon's body yielded forward, the girl propping herself up on her elbows as she reached her orgasm while still in minji's mouth. after seconds, the taller laid on her back trying to recover, but keeping her eyes fixed on the scene that was happening next to her. handong fucked minji hard, while the older one had her legs over her shoulders and held her hair with both hands, making eye contact with the chinese.

– holy fuck handong... – minji said between moans, then throwing her head back. handong smiled against the elder's intimacy, and in a few moments, the leader let out a loud moan as her hips moved frantically; finally, she had reached her orgasm, while yoohyeon and handong witnessed the scene with pleasure.

the chinese girl crawled until she reached the same level as minji. the older one slowly opened her eyes as sweat ran down her face, being greeted handong's dark eyes.

– hey. – handong said while fixing some minji's messy strands of hair.

– amazing... – was the only word that minji managed to articulate in the middle of her heavy breathing. the other two girls laughed, and handong joined her lips to minji's. while the chinese tasted yoohyeon, now minji tasted her own.

then handong and yoohyeon kissed, and finally, minji and yoohyeon. the three lay down extremely tired in bed, as if they had spent the day rehearsing some choreography. silence took over the place, and only the waves of the sea that broke not far from there were audible.

– i love you – minji broke the silence. the two girls smiled, and repeated the same words that carried sincerity after they shared such an intimate moment.

none of them ever regretted that night.


End file.
